Undisclosed Desires
by fullbusters
Summary: [AU] You often seek comfort in those who have had similar problems, forming a bond. To banish the hatred and exorcise the demons of the past. But it takes a giant leap to satisfy those desires what lie deep within the heart, the ones hidden from the rest of the world.


_I really have zero clue where this is going to go, but this was just one thing what just sparked from inspiration. That and listening to Muse._

 _This will mainly focus Rogura, however I'll be throwing in some Jerza and StingYu. Also some appearances from some other Fairy Tail ships._

 _I own nothing except the AU plotline...whatever that plotline is._

* * *

Stretching his arms above him, the young man let out a huff of breath. Looking down at his desk, he eyed the tall stack of papers what were waiting for him to complete, causing him to groan inwardly.

It had not originally been that much, however his twin had dumped his load on the desk pleading for his brother to fill it out, saying he didn't have time to do it. Something about a date with some girl before he mumbled a quick thanks, leaving his brother alone with a tall stack of papers.

Rogue didn't really pay much attention to the words what his brother had said to him, simply nodding before letting out a sigh at his added work load, knowing that this was going to set him back a few hours.

He could have said no but that wasn't Rouge, who had a hard time saying no to his family - especially his little cousin, Wendy. The bluenette could ask him for the rarest item in the world and he'd track it down, no matter what it took and how much it cost to get it for her, he'd do it without a second thought.

Then again she was the only other female in the family, as it was mostly dominated by males, her mother being the only other female.

When it came to Wendy, he couldn't not spoil her. _Plus he wasn't her favourite cousin for nothing_.

"I swear Sting, you owe me big time." the male growled, cursing his brother out under his breath.

"Rogue? What are you still doing here?"

Looking up he was met with the questioning eyes of the red headed woman and the Director of Accounting - or in other words his right hand woman - Erza Scarlet. "Don't tell me you ended up doing that idiots work again?" she frowned, looking at the pile of papers on her boss' desk.

Rogue's eyes shifted between the papers and the woman standing before him before shrugging his shoulders, "Well somebody has to do it, I don't want dad on my ass again."

Erza nodded in understanding, remembering the last time the two brothers had failed to keep up with their paper work, a shudder making it's way through her body.

She had heard whispers around the office about how terrifying her boss' father and the CEO of Sabertooth was, but wasn't fully convinced about the gossip until that one day.

 _"He isn't know as one of the five dragon's for nothing..." Yukino, the secretary of the twin dragons, winced as she watched the older man tear his sons a new one_.

They had never missed a day of paperwork since.

"Have you ever thought of getting an assistant?" the red head suggested, taking a seat in the empty armchair in front of the desk.

The dark haired man tilted his head in thought, "That wouldn't be a bad idea..."

"I'm sure it would make yours and Sting's lives a whole lot easier, and maybe more organised. Plus it would take some of the work load off of you," Rogue opened his mouth but was instantly cut off by the woman's voice. "I know how this all sometimes gets on top of you, plus the dark circles are a dead giveaway that you haven't been getting much sleep as of late."

Rogue's mouth pressed into a thin line, "It comes with the job." he replied simply.

Rolling her eyes at his words Erza stood up, walking towards the door before looking back at the young man, "Just think about it, please? And make sure you get home at a reasonable time to relax and unwind, I know you've been staying until late this past week." she pleaded before her tone turned into one what sounded like something a mother would use when scolding her child. "I want you to leave in the next fifteen minutes, if not I'll be having a word with your father." Erza glared before walking out, closing the door behind her.

Shaking his head in amusement, Rogue stacked the papers in a neat pile, deciding to call it a night and head home. He could just finish them tomorrow, that and he knew not to take Erza's threats lightly.

 _Especially when she bought his father into it_.

* * *

"I bet it feels weird being back here after all this time, eh?" the blue haired man asked, glancing at his company briefly before turning his attention back to the road.

"Mhm," the woman replied. "Seems like it's changed a small bit from what I remember." she added, her voice quiet as she observed the town through the car window as they drove past.

"Being gone for several years, you'd be surprised to see that nothing much has actually changed, infact Fiore is quite the same as before."

Jellal mentally cursed himself out for calling out her seven year absence from her home town, knowing it was still a touchy subject. If Erza would have been in the car with them, he was pretty sure he would have gotten a slap to the back of the head.

"Kagura... I'm sorry. I shouldn't have-"

"It's fine. I mean you are right, I was gone for a long time." she shrugged. "By the way, thank you for all of this. You didn't have to give me a place to stay, but I appreciate it."

Jellal could only smile at her response, still ever so modest.

"It's no problem, plus Erza wouldn't have took no for an answer. If I didn't come back with you in tow I'd probably end up sleeping on the couch for a month." he snorted with a laugh.

Kagura smirked, knowing that would be something her best friend would do. _That's Erza for you_.

Leaning her head against the window, Kagura took in the sights of her home town. Seeing familiar places such as the park where her and her friends would hang out on a summer's day; herself with her brother, Jellal, Erza, Gray and Millianna. They'd stay there until the sun went down, joking around and laughing at Gray whenever he had unknowingly stripped down to his underwear, Erza punching him for public indecency as Millianna ran around after the neighbourhood cats, swaddling them in her arms like they were babies.

She shook her head, smiling to herself. Did he still have that habit? Was Millianna still cat obsessed? She'd have to ask Erza when she saw her. However she knew that she'd eventually see for herself, knowing that none of them had moved away from Fiore.

The car slowly coming to a halt, Jellal parking the car across from an apartment complex Kagura had believe to suspect that's where he and Erza lived.

"Everyone can't wait to see you. We've all missed you so much." he spoke, his voice quiet as he stared ahead.

"I've missed you guys too."

Jellal looked at the woman, his brown eyes shining brightly from the lights in the parking lot. "Welcome home, Kagura."


End file.
